sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Junko Nishida
Junko Nishida is a reporter with Weekly Mahjong Today at the Nagano Prefecture tournament and the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships. Appearance Junko has long blueish hair tied into a small pig tail on her right side and brown eyes with glasses. Plot Introduction Arc Junko previously reported on Nodoka Haramura following her Inter Middle individual tournament victory and continues to follow her story after Nodoka enters Kiyosumi High School. During a brief interview prior to the Nagano Prefecture tournament, Junko senses Nodoka's hesitation in answering one of her questions, leading her to believe that Nodoka has found a personal rival in mahjong. Prefectural Tournament Arc During the Nagano tournament, she refuses to draw a connection between Kiyosumi's Saki Miyanaga and Shiraitodai High School's Teru Miyanaga despite the suggestion from her colleague 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships Group 3 further by interviewing Teru directly following the West Tokyo qualification tournament, in which Teru denies that Saki is her younger sister. National Tournament Arc Junko passes on an opportunity to interview New Zealand native Aislinn Wishart prior to the sergeant battle of the second round match of Group 3 of the Inter High because she does not speak English. Final Eight Arc After a call during the first day of the final eight matches, she notices Yuuki Kataoka and Nodoka at the playing hall. After not being able to get in to watch the matches, she offers them a seat in the press box on the condition that she can photograph Nodoka afterwards. On their way they meet Nodoka's old teammates from Nara. When they arrive at the press room, she and her friend feed their guests. After they finish eating, she asks Nodoka what her relationship is to the Achiga team. Nodoka begins to tell her about Achiga but says that she forgot to push the record button. Nodoka then directs her to look at a blog from four years ago and say they should be a picture of them. After viewing the picture, she and Kumiko break down who's in the photo. After another breif explaination by Nodoka, Junko says it would be nice if she could meet Achiga in the finals. Later, Kumiko calls her and tells her that she has finshed the Achiga article. Junko then tells her that she is at Teru's old elementary school and that she may have a lead on her past. After the captain's match is over, she arrives at a burnt building with a Miyanaga nameplate. National Championship Arc She informs Kumiko that she isn't coming back and will investigate the Miyanaga mystery further. Junko then says that Nodoka lied to them when asked about Teru and Saki's relationship. She then says she is determined to investigate but due to the sensitivity of the matter, can't ask the parents. The next morning she is getting dressed while listening to the commentary. Junko then says that she would love to stay and watch but she must hurry. Junko interviews an old lady about the Miyanaga house fire. The lady tells her that nobody was injured and Saki's grandmother arrived the evening before the fire. Junko then notices that the mothers maiden name is Ai Arctander and that she was famous years ago. She then shows the old lady a picture of Ai and she confirms that is Saki and Teru's mother. Category:Journalists Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters